Baby Doll
by Eve Royal
Summary: She's just too cute for words. I/W; from "Thirty Kisses"


A/N: As many of you know, I had a story up called "Thirty Kisses." It was my hope to actually write 30 stories for this couple. But, as you can all see that it's been two years since I updated, I've decided to take that story down and post each 'story' as a separate oneshot. That way, if I do come up with any ideas I can post them, but you're not forever waiting for something that might never arrive.

Again, I apologize. I hope you forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Host_ by Stephenie Meyer. Idea taken from LiveJournal Community "30 Kisses".

Theme #19: Red

* * *

****

Baby Doll

"I'm still saying we should bring Wanda."

I frowned, trying to stay out of Kyle and Jared's argument. It seemed Jeb had finally decided to do the same, after his threats of shooting the two of them had been ignored. I knew the man didn't usually bluff, but it wasn't wise to shoot our two best raiders. Plus, if he did, Melanie would probably kill _him_. And Sunny...

I cringed at the thoughts. Jeb would probably shoot Sunny just to shut off her tears. We'd have a regular blood bath on our hands.

"We can handle it ourselves. We don't need her."

"Stop thinking with your pride and start thinking with your brains," Jared snapped.

Personally, I sided with Kyle; not because I didn't think we needed her, but more because I didn't want her getting hurt.

But if I thought with my head, I knew Jared was right. We did need her. And, more than that, Wanda would want to go.

She had been feeling so useless lately. It hurt to see her expression as she struggled to plough the fields; or her weariness as she was forced to stop because she couldn't run any further; or see her in pain because her skin wasn't hardened enough for the job she was doing.

She needed to go. I knew that, Jeb knew that, and Jared knew that. Now if we could only convince Kyle of it.

Jeb heaved an annoyed sigh. "That's it. I'm gettin' something to eat. If you two," he continued, thrusting a finger towards Jared and my brother, "are still arguing when I get back, there's no tellin' what I might do."

Kyle and Jared each spared him a glance before returning to their fight.

Jeb lifted himself out of his chair and stomped out of the room. When he turned the corner I looked away, deciding to watch the older men go at it some more.

"We _need_ her. Can you get into the stores like she can?"

"Why can't we just do it like we used to?"

"People _died_ that way; that's why!"

Oh, brother. Kyle, stop blowing hot air.

"Hey, O'Shea!"

Mine and Kyle's heads turned towards the doorway and Jeb. "What?" we snapped.

Jeb grinned in that strange manner he had. "I think you'll want to come out and see this," he said.

Kyle and I shared a look and slowly stood up together. It was strange how in sync we were sometimes, but I suppose that's what you get for knowing someone your entire life. Crossing the room, we met Jeb at the door, Jared on our heels.

"What is it now, Jeb?" Kyle snapped, probably annoyed that his arguing had been cut short.

"Over here. I'll show ya'." Jeb gestured for us to follow him and we let him lead the three of us to the game room.

"Alright, Jeb, we've followed you; now what is...it..." Kyle trailed off as he stepped into the room.

I frowned. Kyle _never _trailed off. Something was up in there, and I picked up the pace so I could stand beside my brother.

"What is it?" I snapped, stepping into the room.

Kyle pointed silently to something in front of us.

A frown on my face, I turned my head and paused.

There was Wanderer and Sunny sitting on the floor, talking... and wearing our shirts.

The shirts were far, far too big for them, the bottoms reaching far pasts their waists. The sleeves covered most of their arms, and I could see most of their shoulders, and I knew – if I stepped closer – I could see the incision from where they entered their hosts.

"What. The. Hell?" Kyle shouted.

Both of the girls spun around, and Sunny's face lit up when she saw my brother. Heaven knows what she saw in him. "Kyle!" she squealed.

Note: Jodi _never _squealed. Never, ever, _ever_. Wherever Jodi was now, it sure wasn't with Sunny.

From the corner of my eye I saw her leap for him, but then my attention was distracted by Wanderer standing up.

She smiled nervously and I saw the shirt fall to her knees, exposing the pale, soft skin of her lower legs. Was she wearing _anything_ under that?

"Ian!" she called softly. She took a couple steps towards me before pausing, her head tilting to the side. It was such a human gesture, it made her look absolutely adorable. "Is... Is something wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head in disbelief. How could anything be wrong? She was just wearing my shirt. My favourite shirt. My favourite _red_ shirt that I would wear everyday up north. Oh, no. Nothing was wrong.

I laughed shortly and made my way over to her in a couple easy strides. I stood in front of her and stared down at her, letting my eyes meet her silvery ones. She lifted her head to see me, her hair falling past her shoulders and covering her neck.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" I chuckled.

She flushed lightly, and my hand came up to cup her face. I loved her blush. It warmed my hand. "It was Maggie's turn to do the laundry, and somehow mine and Sunny's didn't get through. We needed some clothes, and you had extras..."

I frowned. Maggie. Why couldn't she just accept these two like everyone else had? They had done no wrong, and to discriminate against them for the rest of the aliens' crimes was horrible! How could she?

"So you two took our shirts." I glanced behind me and noticed the shirt Sunny had stolen from Kyle. The black one. Why was I not surprised?

"Ian? What's not surprising?"

I looked back at Wanderer and grinned slightly. I must've spoken aloud. "Jodi used to steal that shirt a lot, way back when. Makes sense that Sunny would take it now."

"Oh," she murmured, her eyes softening. She glanced down and tugged lightly at the hem of the shirt. "It's very warm..."

"Should be. We used to wear them when we were up north," I explained.

Her eyes darted back up to mine, wide with surprise. "You were up north?"

"Yeah. Long time ago." I shook my head again, taking in the waves of gold, the paleness of her skin, the small cut on her neck, and the love in her silver eyes. "You are so small," I admitted.

She blinked at me. "Small? But I've always been this size. Or, Pet's always been this size," she corrected.

I nodded, grinning slightly. "That's true, but... you never seemed so small. Now with you wearing a shirt that comes to here on me," I said, gesturing to the top of my jeans, "And down there," I continued, my hands drifting down to tug on the hem of her (_my_) shirt, "On you." I shook my head. "It's an eye-opener. You look like a doll."

She blinked at me again. "A doll?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yup," I grinned. "An absolutely, adorable doll." And I moved my hands from the bottom of her shirt and grabbed her by her waist, pulling her to me so I could kiss her.

I loved kissing Wanda. The way she would stand on her tiptoes so she could reach my lips; the softness of her lips; the passion burning slowly behind the kiss; and the waves of heat that spread through my body everywhere we touched.

I slowly pushed her back, stopping the kiss. She may say she was eighteen, but I didn't believe her. "You know, red's not really your colour," I told her impishly.

To my astonishment, she rolled her eyes. "Well, I like it. It's the same colour as your cheeks after we kiss," she added, grinning mischievously.

"It is?" I asked, one hand already reaching up to feel my cheek. Sure enough, it was very, very warm.

She grinned at me. "See?" And then she leaned up to kiss me again.

I let her. Jeb would drag me back soon enough. I might as well enjoy what time I had with her while I could.

- - - END - - -


End file.
